Lo que siento
by 0David-Chan0
Summary: Kendall ama a James.James ama a Kendall , pero ¿ Tendran el valor de decirse lo que sienten? BTR no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Nickelodeon y a ellos.


_Para hacer este Fic me base en la relacion de mis dos mejores amigos. Espero les guste._

Mi corazón estaba a punto de reventar, ver a james viendole el trasero a esas niñas tontas mimadas, no podía creer que no se haya dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, el coraje que inundaba todo mi cuerpo, era increíble, jamás me había sentido tan enojado, el frio de nueva york, sinceramente no ayudaba, por mi mente paso el leve pensamiento de ver a james revolcándose con esas zorras, tenía que evitarlo, en ese momento mi cuerpo dejo de responderle a mi mente y siguió mis instintos, corrí hacia él con el corazón roto, y lo primero que hice fue tomarlo del brazo con fuerza, mientras el solo me gritaba.

¡¿que carajos te pasa?!- me pregunto con mucho enojo-

¿Qué no es obvio? – le respondí con casi lagrimas en mis ojos y lo solté

- no sinceramente no se a que estás jugando, ¿que te pasa hoy?, has estado actuando extraño desde que terminaste con Jo- me respondía mientras se acariciaba el brazo

- no puedo creer que no te des cuenta! – en mi cabeza no podía caber la idea de que James no sabía todo lo que sentía por él, no podía ni respirar, la impotencia de saber que james era tan solo una amigo, no algo mas, era asfixiante. las ideas cursis de las cosas que quería que hiciéramos juntos, los deseo de que él me amara de la misma manera, el anhelo de sentir su piel y sus labios rozándome, querer que su sonrisa fuera solo para mí, la certeza de que su cuerpo y su alma fueran solo mías, se desvanecían, pero ese deseo de no darme por vencido, como aquella vez en la que logramos convertirnos en estrellas, seguía latiendo, me acerque lentamente a james, verlo con su cara de indiferencia hacia mí, me mataba,

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo para hablar?- le sugerí.

- Esta bien – me respondió con un tono un poco triste y sin aliento. así que como habíamos acordado nos fuimos a el hotel

-nadie vendrá hoy , mi hermana se fue a una pijamada con sus amigas, y mi madre salió a no se donde , Carlos y logan salieron a pasear, así que estamos solos- le comente

–muy bien, entonces ¿de que querías hablar?- me decía mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la habitación,

-James ¿Qué sientes por mi?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba a su lado y contemplaba su rostro un tanto enfadado, pero como siempre tan lindo y adorable como siempre

- ¿Cómo?, ¿Que podrá sentir por ti? Somos solo amigos Kendall- esas palabras destrozaron aún mas mi corazón, a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, el no sabía nada de lo que sentía, perdí el control, pero aún con el nudo en mi garganta, me atreví a decirle, -

James ¡TE AMO! – ¿Que has dicho?, Kendall ¡somos chicos!, está mal, no es normal- me respondió con un tono sorprendido, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

–no me importa, ¡ te robaste mi corazón desde un inicio!- le grite mientras lo tomaba entre mis brazos

- Kendall ¿estas sobrio? Por dios ¡esto es antinatural! – me pregunto mientras me expresión sonrojada era tan linda, que solo quería que fuera mío en ese instante,así que hice lo que quería, tome a james de la cintura y probé el dulce sabor de sus labios, no me importaba que fuese en contra de su voluntad, el era mío y de nadie más, su cuerpo se estrechó contra el mío tanto que la excitación corrió por todo mi cuerpo, ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! -Me grito mientras me daba una bofetada- sus ojos estaban llorosos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su expresión era tan adorable que no me pude resistir mas, lo tome del brazo y lo arroje contra el sofá, el golpeaba mi pecho como como un niño asustado

- James no hayo otra forma de demostrarte verdaderamente lo que siento por ti, tu expresión tus labios húmedos tu cuerpo tan frágil, ¡me vuelven loco!- ver a james paralizado, con sus mejillas rojas, me encantaba estaba a punto de besarlo cuando unas dulces palabras salieron de su boca

–Kendall, ¡Hazme tuyo!, no puedo explicarlo pero me haces sentir tan feliz, me estremeces, nunca sentí eso por nadie,- no podía creer esas dulces palabras, no podría explicar lo que sentí, pero si sabía exactamente lo que queríamos, el juego que comenzamos era totalmente sucio e inmoral, pero saber que James era mío, bastaba, no me importo nada mas, solo quería hacerlo sentir bien, su cuerpo comenzaba a estar húmedo, su pantalón parecía reventar, su camisa estaba por sin ningún rumbo, los besos que le di abarcaban de sus labios hasta su cuello y mas allá, pero el aún se negaba , quería TODO de él y no aceptaba otra cosa, con aún su ropa interior, se notaba que él estaba realmente excitado, esos bóxers morados le lucían tan bien, parecía que se reventarían de lo duro que se encontraba, su cara roja de vergüenza por lo que estaba pasando y sus ojos un tanto llorosos, adorables y su cuerpo que se retorcía poco a poco del placer, me hacían perder todo el control,

-No puedo creer lo realmente excitado que estas, es increíble que estés tan duro y yo aún no he hecho nada- le decía mientras le hablaba y me acercaba a su oído, y bajaba mis manos lentamente de su pecho a un lugar un tanto más sensible, de pronto sus gemidos empezaron sin control mientras lo acariciaba poco a poco y le quitaba lentamente sus bóxers, quería probar de nuevo sus dulces labios, pero esta vez fue diferente, james se acerco a mí y me abraso con fuerza mientras tenía su ropa interior a media pierna y después de eso –Kendall, te amo!, por favor no te vayas de mi vida, quiero ser tuyo, no de nadie más, amo tus ojos y tu forma de ser, pero pensé que los dos por ser chicos era imposible, pero veo que no es así- eleve su dulce rostro hacia mí y mientras veía sus ojos a punto de llorar, nos besamos pero ese no era un beso obligado o a la fuerza, solo nos dejamos llevar de nueva cuenta, mientras el poco a poco se recostaba en el sofá y me quitaba la ropa, amo tanto a james que no me importo que el hiciera lo que quisiera, mi rostro fue deslizándose poco a poco hacia las piernas de james y hacia lo que tenía en medio de ellas, podría tomarse algo raro, pero lucia tan lindo su "pequeño yo" del cual empezaba a brotar pre-semen, no me resistí como lo había aclarado antes yo quería todo de james, así que no me importo probar algo más de él, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aun mas cuando empecé a lamer suavemente su "pequeño yo"

-Kendall, vas muy rápido, harás que me corra enseguida,- pero james tardo mas en decirlo que en el tiempo en el que ocurrió, todo su semen se encontraba en mi cara, mientras el mordía su mano y cerraba los ojos de vergüenza

-te dije que me encantaba todo de ti ¿no?- le respondí mientras me limpiaba la cara y las manos

–Kendall te amo y quiero que estemos juntos para siempre- me dijo mientras me abrasaba y retornaba su tono original de piel, aunque no fue lo único que hicimos esa noche pero, lo demás solo será exclusivo de el y de mi. Desde ese entonces solo somos felices los dos, y tenemos la seguridad de que ninguno ama a otro, ojala y algún día le podamos decir al mundo lo que sentimos…

¿Les gusto?¿no? Agradesco los review.

Sayōnara!


End file.
